


Sal gets pegged

by sugaryplum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryplum/pseuds/sugaryplum
Summary: If you find this then woo boy, this is only here so i can share it with friends but oh well. His name is Sal, He's a bottom, but he's really nice so ye
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sal gets pegged

"Are you.. are you sure about this? I uh- I've never tried this before." Sal stared at you with worried eyes. He chewed on his lip. You could tell how nervous it was making him. Perhaps it was the reason that the two of you rarely got sexually active. He cared more for the romantic side then the sexual side, " Aww. Don't worry, Sal. I'll be here the whole time. I'll take good care of you, okay?" The taller anxious Man stared down at you with a half-smile, feeling a bit better now that you reassured him. "Okay, um... what do I have to do..." Smiling, you placed your hand on his chest, lightly pushing on it so that he would move to sit on the bed, " Relax. I'll take the lead from here, okay?.." Sal gulped and nodded as he watched you climb on top of him, "You know Sal, You're such a sweetheart to let me do this" A soft blush spread across his face as he felt your hands work his sweater up his body. "You um.. you think so?" Sal was always weak for praise. It made him feel like he was doing something right. No matter what it was.

"You're such a good boy, know that?" You placed soft kisses along his neck, causing his face to get hotter. "Y..yeah... yeah." His breathing hitched when he felt you're tongue run over his skin, his hand shot up, and gripped onto your shirt as you sucked harshly on his neck. Sal was always a sensitive person, any touch from you had his head spinning and his face red. At times, it worked in your favor when you wanted something from him, and again it was working just like how you wanted. You knew any minute he'll be whining for more, and that's what you wanted from him. And just like that, you got what you wanted out of him. A soft whine escaped his mouth after you pulled away. "Don't Worry, Bunny. I'll give you something you'll love," Pushing his bangs to the side, seeing how lust was already glazing over his eye. You leaned down and kissed him, sliding your tongue into his mouth and taking the lead, loving how he gave you the control that you wanted. He was so submissive, and it made you crave him more. You pulled away and quickly pulled his sweater and shirt off before Kissing him again, this time a bit rougher causing him to moan softly. You ran your hands across his nipples, causing him the jump slightly. Laughing softly, you pulled away and started unbuckling his pants, his heavy breaths just pushing you on to make quick work of his pants. You lifted so that he could push off his pants down and off his legs. "Oh, Bunny... " He bit his lip as he looked at you, watching as you rub him through his boxers. A shiver ran through his body as he felt you dip your hands into his boxers, and wrap your hand around his shaft. "You're just so cute like this." You leaned in and kissed him as you start to pump your hands slowly, causing him to let out soft whines. "Mm...Mommy, please. " You pulled away and placed one last kiss on lips before sliding off the bed and getting onto the floor " Since you're such a good boy for me, I'll give you something I know you'll enjoy," He looked down at you with excitement in his eyes as you pulled his boxers down and grabbed his erection. You smiled, watching his eyes close as you let your tongue run up from the base to the tip. "what do you say?" He opened his mouth to speak but closed it back when he felt the warmth of your mouth wrap around him. He fisted the sheets as he tried to gather his thought together as you bobbed your head. "Th...thank you, Mmma'am.." You placed your hand down on his hip as he tried to thrust up. He whined as you started sucking on the tip. He knew what it meant, and it just made him even more desperate. Sal stared down at you with a pleading look as he watched you take him into your mouth, a long whiny moan escaped his lips as you stared sucking harder. "MMmommy... oh MOmmy.." he gripped the sheets harder as he tried to thrust his hips again, whining. His face felt so hot, and his head was slightly dizzy. He wasn't used to getting blowjobs, being that he was always to shy to ask for them, so the feeling threw him into a spin, breaking him down faster. One hand let the sheets go and shot to his mouth as he covered it, getting embarrassed by how loud he was. He already knew he was red in the face, and now he was getting loud. God, what if he got too loud and someone heard him? His train of thoughts got cut off as he felt your hands wrap around him and start to pump as you sucked. His muffled moans mixed with the lewd sound of your sucking, it made him feel so dirty, and yet he loved every second of it. It felt so good, the way it made his stomach tighten, his legs shift. How his body shook with each second that passed by "Mma'am... haah Ma'am... I'M close. Oh, please! PLease let me cum.. Plleaaseee." he dragged his words out as he let out shaky breaths "pleassee" He stared down at you as he removed his hand from his mouth. You pulled up, letting a pop sound through the room as you keep moving your hand, "Go ahead, Bunny. Come for Mommy" You shifted up and sat on the bed next to him, you used your other hand to grab his face, making him kiss you.  
He whined into the kiss. Letting out shakey moans as he moved his hand up to grip on your shirt.

All the while, he's thrusting up into your hand, desperately trying to chase his high. You tightened your grip ever so slightly before pulling away, having him rest his head on your shoulder "like that, Bunny. You're such a good boy for me. You're doing wonderful okay?" He whined as his thrusts started to become quicker and frantic. " Keep being a good boy for me. Go ahead and cum.." His moans get louder and longer as he got closer and closer before finally cumming. Thrusting sloppily into your hand as he rode out his high. You ran a hand over his head, petting it as you let him calm down, while whisper praise in his ear. "I know you just came, but do you think you can go another round?" He lifted his head and nodded before leaning in to kiss you. For the first time, he had initiated a kiss, and you weren't complaining. It was nice to know that he felt comfortable enough to do so, you knew getting him confident in himself was going to take time, and it was good to know that on the right path. You pulled away, causing the boy the whine as he watched yo stand up. "I know, Bunny. But I need to get the lube. Lay on your stomach, okay?" Sal nodded and laid on his stomach, taking a few deep breaths as he waited for you to get back on the bed. You grabbed the strap on and lube before making your way over to him. Climbing back onto the bed, you sat on his hind legs and ran your hands up and down his back. You opened the cap and let some of it pour out onto his hole and fingers. You felt a shiver run through his body as he jumped slightly "cold..." He nervously laughed as he waited for your next move. You smile and slowly start to push a finger into him, feeling him tense up. " Yeah, I know, but I have use lube or, this won't be fun for you," You leaned down and placed soft kisses along his back as you thrust your finger in and out. "so just try to relax, okay?" 

You continued moving your fingers before adding a second on in, placing your hand on the small of his back. He grabbed onto the sheets lightly as he felt you thrust your fingers in and out of him. He let out soft, quiet whines as he feels you add the third finger, causing him to bit his lip. You removed your fingers and stood up. Wiping your hands on the sheets, you pulled the strap on up, before climbing back onto the bed. You placed a hand back on his back as you used the other to pour more lube onto his hole and the strap. Sal pushed his face into the bed while you rubbed the lube over the strap-on. He bit down as you pushed into him. You leaned down and placed soft kisses along his back, trying to help him calm down as you let him get used to the feeling. "Shh... It's okay, Bunny. I got you." He smiled slightly; he leaned against your body, you grabbed hips and pulled him up and back. His breath hitched as he jumped from the pleasure, he whined slightly and wiggled his hips silently asking for you to move. You pulled out and pushed back in, watching him shiver. With a smile, you started thrusting into him slowly, allowing him to get used to the feeling of being fucked. He pushed against you, moaning quietly. You ran your hands down his back as you started to pick up speed. Watching his body shake with each snap of your hip pushed you to keep going. "You're such a good boy for me, Bunny. Being so good for me.." Sal lifts his head to try and speak but could get any words out as he gasped for air. He moved to be on all fours as he fuck himself on you. "TH..thank you, ma'am. Thank you" He slipped as his whines and moans started getting louder. You pulled out and watched as he whined and pushed back against you. "I know, I know... just roll onto your back bunny. I want to see your pretty fucked out face." You leaned over and bit down on his shoulder before getting up so he could roll onto his back. He laid back as he watched you move between his legs, pouring a bit more lube on, you pushed back into him. Sal gasped and moved his leg back as his mind started to go blank as you start fast and quick. "Mmommmy, mommy." He gripped the sheets as he barely held back his moans and whines. "Oh, Jeez... oh god! feels so good..." Drool started to slide down the corner on his mouth as it went a gap while he gasped for air. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he threw his head to the side and grip the sheets, trying to take the pleasure. He squirmed and twisted his body to the side as you lifted one of his legs, pushing deeper into him. Sal was in heaven. He never knew he would feel this good; it sent him craving more. He wanted more. "P..please.. oh please.." You raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, pushing his leg a bit closer to his chest. "Please, what? Use your words, Bunny. Tell me what you want from me." Keeping the same fast pace did not help him get his words out, not one bit. "please touch me... please ma'am.." You grinned, sliding your hand down and wrapping it around his throbbing erection. You started to pump your hands up and down as you continue to thrust into him. He Gasped and arched his back as he moaned pathetically, though he asked for it, he still tried to squirm soon finding it to be too much. "Oh, God... Ma'am.. wait.. please" He gripped the sheets tighter as he brought one hand up to try and stop you. "T..too much, Mommy, wait please..!" Although you heard the pleads, you couldn't bring yourself to stop. Watching his flushed face contract with pleasure and hearing him beg, just pushed you on. You Snapped your hips forward fast and hard. "Move your hand, Sal." He opened his eyes and looked at you with shocked pleading eyes, silently begging you. Instead, you leaned over and kissed him, continuing the abuse to his body. The male whined loudly and grabbed onto your shoulders as he felt you pushing in deeper once again, making his whole body start to shake. He didn't know how much longer he could take; it was all becoming so much, but he didn't want it to stop. He kissed back sloppily as he could think about anything other than how good he was feeling. Sal could feel he was getting closer to cumming, and it caused him to start trying to thrust up in your hand. You pulled away and watched as he fucked into your hand with that dazed look. "Are you close, Bunny? Are you close to cumming?" He could only nod as he gasped and whined desperately. You could see that his legs started to shake as he got closer and closer. "Come on... you can do it. Such a good boy for me. Doing so well." He threw his head back as he came, now being able to make noises other then strangled whine while he kept pushing up into your hand. You pumped him a few times before he grabbed your hands still gasping and shaking "Please... please nomore... I can't." He looked at you with a fucked out expression. You smiled and kissed him before nodding. Pulling out slowly, you stood and walked off as he fell back onto the bed, trying to calm his breathing down. You later came back with a warm rag and some water, taking the strap off; you climbed into bed next to him and handed the water out to him. "here... drink some water, okay? " he looked at you before nodding soft and taking the water, he drunk it greedily; now realizing how thirsty he is. You smile and slowly wipe him down, trying to be careful before dropping the rag to the side and taking the water back from him. " Did I... did I do good?" you gave him a reassuring smile as you slide down to lay next to him, pulling his head toward your chest and petting his messy hair down. " You did wonderfully. like you always do. Sorry for not listening when you asked me to stop the first time." Sal laughed softly and moved his hand up to trail shapes on your skin, getting a bit nervous for what he was about to say "n.no... it's fine. I.., " He chewed on his lip and hid his face "If I'm being honest... I really liked it." You smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head "Well Bunny... I'm glad that you liked it..."


End file.
